User blog:Legendary Super Saiyan Fennekin/Fire Fox News Channel
Welcome to the first edition of Fire Fox News Channel. In this, we will examine what all has happened lately throughout the many different Wikis, popular anime news, and more. I hope you all enjoy, and have fun weebing out. (Inspired by @KingExplosionMurderer12345's "This Week on the Fandom" posts.) (Please do not take offense to any remarks made here.) Fire Fox News Channel: Episode 1 (Weebipedia) (1-7-2020) FRUIT CHILD ATTACKED This week, Minoru Mineta, a Pro Hero and U.A. High School Student, was assaulted by a rouge meme- I MEAN SHINOBI. The miscreant has been identified as Itachi Uchiha, a member of the infamous Akatsuki group. As of now, it has not been revealed if any charges will be filed. We will continue to follow this story as it develops. LOCAL HEART THROB CHANGES HIS LOOK Popular Student, Shoto Todoroki, changes his look. Our resources have spotted the young man with a half and half beard. Whether he was just feeling lazy, trying to disguise himself to stay under the radar, or just wanted to shake things up a bit is unknown. We interviewed his Sister, Fuyumi Todoroki, and this is what she had to say. "I didn't realize that he could grow facial hair that well. Our little boy has grown into a little man." NIGHTEYE SHOCKER On January 2nd, an unexpected event occured. On the Discussion Posts of the Boku no Hero Academia Wiki, a ship was shipped. Sir Nighteye x Tenya Iida. The user who will remain unnamed spoke further, saying "Even the Voice Actors are getting in on it". We then went straight to Sir Nighteye, who was attending his Birthday Party at Might Tower. "Tenya? Why would I date him?" ''Mirai Sasaki said in shock. ''"Why, I would never! He is far from my type, as well as the age gap!" ''This was one thing he didn't see coming. After that, we spoke with his Mentor, All Might. ''"Oh my...Oh my....GOODNESS!" ''Was all that he got out before spitting blood and running away from our reporters. All Might's opinion on this controversy is currently unknown at this point. '''OTACON'S ANIME NEWS ROOM' Konnichiwa, everyone! This is Hal Emmerich coming to you live from the Anime News Room. ...It's definitely not just the interior of the helicopter inside of The Nomad. I thought that I'd give you all a nice little segment since I'm bored, Snake is on a mission, and Sunny is cooking eggs. ...Ugh. Eggs. Well, on to the topic! Jump Festa! The event that celebrates Shonen Jump, presented by Shueisha, just wrapped up a couple of weeks ago. Here is some of the biggest news that I've heard. Dragon Ball....Nothing important announced about Super, or the upcoming movie. Nothing. There was some hype for the Manga arc, though. Some news about Dragon Ball Heroes, but other than that. Nothing. However, Dragon Quest will be getting an anime. As many know, Dragon Quest's artist was Akira Toriyama, the author of Dragon Ball. The anime looks like it may be made by Toei Animation, but I cannot be sure. There was not much Naruto news, but the series' author, Masashi Kishimoto released a first look at his new series, "Samurai 8", which will come out sometime in 2020, I believe. He will be working with artist Akira Okubo. That's about all of the big news. I hope you all enjoyed this segment. Now I have to go eat eggs. ...*Sigh* Eggs. TEA TIME WITH UNCLE IROH Hello, all. This is Uncle Iroh, here to drink tea and give you advice to last a life time. If only my Nephew would listen to my words of wisdom. Today, I will give you all a Proverb. "'Jiŭ fā xīn fù zhī yán"', or "Wine makes words from secrets". What it means is that alcohol can make you or others say things they shouldn't. An easy way to prevent this is don't drink alcohol. Drink tea, like I do. Jasmine tea is simply the best. Oh, but Ginseng is fantastic, as well. Choices, choices. RARE SPECIES SPOTTED Earlier this month, the rare species known as YouTubers were seen as they migrated to the Dragon Ball Wiki. This included the "AltAstro" and "Yen Savage" varieties. Researchers have told us that a reason is these critters have appeared is due to a 100 sub challenge. We advise that you do not pet or feed these creatures, as many within this species are occasionally dangerous to humans, but you can subscribe to their channels. More rare species were spotted on the Dragon Ball Wiki. They included a Baby Yoda, a Kaio-sama, and a Fennekin that has the ability to go into the Legendary Super Saiyan form. The three creatures have since became Discussion Moderators and are safe to pet, as they are good-natured and do not harm humans very often. However, there have been cases of biting. PLEASE PRAY FOR AUSTRALIA About 15.6 million acres have been burned in the massive Bushfire across the country, almost 2,000 homes have been destroyed, at least 24 people have been killed, and 480 million animals have been killed. Please, say a prayer for those in Australia, those who have family and friends in family in Australia, and those fighting the fires. Welcome to the second edition of Fire Fox News Channel. In this, we will examine what all has happened lately throughout the many different Wikis, popular anime news, and more. I hope you all enjoy, and have fun weebing out. (Inspired by @KingExplosionMurderer12345's "This Week on the Fandom" posts.) (Please do not take offense to any remarks made here.) (1-17-2020) THE FRUIT CHILD CASE Not long after this story broke, a bounty was put on Itachi Uchiha, the man who assaulted the Fruit Child, Minoru Mineta. Law Enforcement broke into Itachi Uchiha's hideout, only to find his body. The Hero Killer, Stain, remains on the lamb after killing Itachi Uchiha. We interviewed Minoru Mineta after these developments. "Viva La Revolucion." Was his only response when informed of the death of Itachi Uchiha. THE ZOMBIE OF UGANDA Our News Team recieved reports late on we believe Sunday night of a zombie being revived on a post about Vegito. It dragged the post far off topic, and sent shockwaves through the Dragon Ball Wiki. This image of the dead meme, Uganda Knuckles, was reposted several times, and users still declare that they no the wae. We interviewed Tails', due to Sonic being at the debut of his new movie. "...Whuh....?" The Fox asked. We had no answer for him. We did not know, either. PICCOLO ARRESTED Piccolo, a strange green man with antennae, was arrested late on Sunday night. He was attending a Black Sabbath concert when he was apprehended for using illegal narcotics. Gohan, Piccolo's student, was shocked after hearing this. "Piccolo? He never seemed like the kind of person to do that. He babysitted my daughter! Man, you think you know a person." Gohan then stated that he forgives Piccolo for his mishap and will be happy to train with him after he returns from Re-hab. ''Advertisement: ''DISCOUNTS NOW! VISIT DBZ050 LTD BEFORE STOCK RUNS OUT! WITH THESE CRAZY DEALS, OUR PRODUCTS ARE GOING, GOING, GONE! MENTION BABY YODA AND GET AN EXTRA 10% OFF! FIRE FOX NEWS INVESTIGATES: JOJO'S BIZZARE MYSTERY After a request from a reader, the Fire Fox News team investigated mysterious disappearences on the JoJo's Bizzare Adventure Wiki. The investigation involved a user names "Doesexist". We spoke with "Original Authority", a Global Discussions Moderator. This is what they had to say: "The aforementioned user was not banned for no reason. The user is globally blocked across the Fandom Network for reasons to be discussed between said user and Fandom staff only. It will not be discussed with anyone else." Why this could happen is because of spam, large scale or persistent vandalism over several communities, impersonations, severe Terms of Use violations or underaged users. They could have caused problems on the Fanon Wiki, or another community. This is a good reminder to follow the rules of the Wiki. Each Wiki has different rules, and each should be followed accordingly. PSYCHOPATH SURVIVES PLANETARY DESTRUCTION We interviewed Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan, regarding this. Broly: Did you really think I would die just because the planet is about to explode?! Fenn: Yes, we did, Mr. Broly. Not many people survive that sort of thing. That was all that we could get out of him before he ran off screaming "Kakarot" and blew up cities and galaxies. U.A. STUDENTS CAUSE MALL INCIDENT Earlier this week, a situation at a Mall occured. After the situation shown above, a fire was caused by the minor who's name will remain confidential. A panic ensued and the nearby shops were evacuated. Police arrived on the scene and arrested the two childeren. If charges will be pressed is currently unkown. BROCCOLI BOI JOINS THE BRAWL An announcement was recently made. The Young Hero, Deku, was revealed to be in the Super Smash Bros. Universe. He was smiling and crying when he told our reporters of the news. "I am so happy! I only wish that All Might could have been accepted as an Assist Trophy." He said. "I didn't know that I would be chosen. After I heard that Mirio Togata made it into Super Mario Odyssey, I signed up for a Nintendo game immediatley!" LOCAL HERO TEACHER'S BATTLE FOR A RAISE Shota Aizawa, well known Hero, Teacher, and So-Called Vagrant, told our reporters in a tear-filled discussion his battle for a raise. "All of the other teachers here have received a 3.1% raise in the past year. I didn't even GET a raise. I poor my heart and soul into this work, and...I don't have enough money...for chicken nuggets! My roof is leaky and gets my capturing weopon soaked. And that isn't mentioning the price of rent. How does Present Mic get a raise and someone like me not? Am I not good enough?" ''He then proceeded to cry into our reporter's shoulder. We turned off our cameras out of respect for Eraser Head. '''SHOCKING NEWS AT U.A. HIGH SCHOOL'S PARENT TEACHER CONFERENCE' We were invited by Principal Nezu to cover the U.A.'s Parent Teacher Conference at U.A. High School. Nothing much to discuss regarding the Conference itself, but something shook our News Team to the core: The parents of Jiro Kyoka, Momo Yaoyorozu, and Eijiro Kirishima. We would have never suspected, yet there they sat, a clear resemblence to their childeren. POKEMON LEAGUE NEWS Earlier this week, our news team discovered a photo of the recent Pokemon League Champion, Ash Ketchum, wearing a contraversial hat. Many groups, from Kanto to Kalos came out against this development, several boy-cotting the League and ordering that his name be removed from the Hall of Fame. In reaction to the still photo, the Alolan Pokemon League responded. "We were shocked to see this from Ash. None of us ever imagined him to be a Trump supporter. Due to the mass dissagreement, Ash's name has been removed from the Hall of Fame, however, the names of the Pokemon in his team will remain." REMEMBERING A LEGEND On January 7th, Neil Peart, drummer and songwriter of the band RUSH, passed away. He had been battling glioblastoma, an agressive form of brain cancer for 3 and a half years. The Official RUSH Website wrote: "...Those wishing to express their condolences can choose a cancer research group or charity of their choice and make a donation in Neil's name..." Neil wrote most of the lyrics to RUSH's songs, including "2112", "Fly by Nght", and "Subdivisions". Regarding "Subdivisions", Neil stated it as,'' "Hugely autobiographical of course."'' The song describes young people dealing with a so-called "cool" culture amidst a comfortable yet oppressively mundane suburban existence in housing subdivisions. Anyone who does not obey social expectations is regarded as an outcast; the lyrics flatly describe a choice of "conform or be cast out". The song alludes to the fact of these "cool kids" really being delinquent like. A line stating, "In the basement bars. In the backs of cars. Be cool or be cast out". Neil was one of the greatest lyricists and drummers of all time. He was first inspired to write songs and play the drums by The Who and their drummer, Keith Moon. He was inducted into the Modern Drummer Hall of Fame inducted him in 1983. He will forever be the Spirit of the Radio. Neil was 67, and left behind a wife and a 10 year old daughter. RUSH Spirit of the Radio-YouTube RUSH Subdivisions-YouTube RUSH Moto Perpetuo-YouTube (If you don't trust links, you can search it out on YouTube. It was real easy for the News Crew to find.) TEA TIME WITH UNCLE IROH Welcome, Friends. It's me, Uncle Iroh and I'm here to solve all of your life's problems once more. Well, some of your life's problems, anyway. Do you have your tea ready? I sure hope that you do. Today's proverb is ''"'Ròu bāozi dǎ gǒu", o''r, ''"To hit a dog with a meat-bun". ''Now, what this means is that punishment gives less of an incentive than a reward would. So, stop fussing and throwing your dear, old Uncle's prized Lotus-Tile into a river and give him a meat-bun! He would appreiate it very much. Uncle's need more respect, and Baozhong Tea! That's it for now. See you later!' IN THE WORKSHOP WITH BULMA AND NONI Bulma: Is this thing on? Uh....How the heck do you turn it o- OH! Welcome, all. This is Bulma, richest woman in the world and the leading brain of Capsule Corp. Noni: You know me on the fandom as the pro he- I mean, chat mod of Weebipedia, CakePopCos! Today, I think we'll talk about projects. Projects could be anything, from a quick cleanout of the shop... Bulma: ...To a full blown Time Machine. And as it normally goes, both cleanouts and Time Machines on the edge of failing, Noni: And if you’re on my scale, cleanouts are not quick, they are HELL. Today, we are making Manghild, the choice weopon of the Huntress, Nora Valkyrie. To 3D print it, which is the method we'll be using in this segment, you will probably need a bunch of different materials. Here is our list: ~PLA plastic, 3D printed, around 25$ per spool. ~Stair wood. We had a lot left over from another project. ~Plexiglass resin, the stuff they fix cars with. ~Colored pencils, which is optional. I use them to sketch the design. ~Spray paint (Silver Hammered, Rustoleum.) ~Hot Glue to seal up all possible leaking points for the resin. ~Palm Sander to smooth the edges. ~Medical supplies because I hit myself with the sander and Bulma hit her head with the hammer. Don't ask. ~Various power tools. And those’re just basic things. Heck, we’re not even done yet! Most of the projects are scattered here and there, mostly mentally labeled, “Superglue this” “Take this apart and salvage the insides” “Sew this back up” “Put this together” “bandage your foot back up because it has a hole in it where you dropped your saw” "Get Bulma to repair the Gravity Room", etc, etc. Yeah, projects are NOT to be taken lightly. I’m sure we’re all guilty of having more than one project going on. Anyone can start one, but it’s up to you to finish it. Bulma: And that is why I always finish my projects. ...What? Why are you looking at me like that, Noni? I...MOSTLY finish my projects! Noni: Sure you do. Here is a picture of Manghild. Bulma: We hope that you all enjoyed. See you again next time! Fire Fox News Channel: Second Edition- Dragon Ball Wiki (1-29-2020) Welcome to the third edition of Fire Fox News Channel. In this, we will examine what all has happened lately throughout the many different Wikis, popular anime news, and more. I hope you all enjoy, and have fun weebing out. (Inspired by @KingExplosionMurderer12345's "This Week on the Fandom" posts.) (Please do not take offense to any remarks made here.) ALL MIGHT CHILD ABUSE SCANDAL In this blurry selfie, it is seen that Former Pro-Hero, All Might, is body-slamming a young U.A. High School Student, Katsuki Bakugo. We asked the man who snapped the photo, Tomura Shigaraki, about what he caught on camera. "Everyone always sees All Might as a warrior for justice, a hero for all. I believe that I have captured his true side." BELOVED PUPPET MURDERED BY TEENAGER It was revealed a few days ago that Kermit the Frog died from his injuries inflicted by angry Hero in Training, Katsuki Bakugo. We interviewed Kermit's life-long friend, Miss Piggy. "He always said that it was never easy being green! His murderer must be brought to justice!" Katsuki Bakugo has been on the run since he comitted this gruesome crime. The police are currently tracking him down. As soon as we learn more, we'll report it to you. ICY HOT HAS BEEN HIRED Last week we brought you a story regarding how Young Izuku Midoriya had joined the Smash. This week, we received great news for Shoto Todoroki. It was announced that The Half-Cold Half-Hot Hero has been cast for the next Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker DLC. In it, he shall be Captain Toad's stunt double. While being a stunt double won't yield him as much yen as Izuku Midoriya and Mirio Togata recieved with main roles in their respective series, Todoroki still stated how happy it made him. "...Yay. I will be taking the blows for Toad. That's okay, I guess. Just as long as kettles aren't involved. I am tickled pink that I will be sent walking off buildings, impaled by spikes, and inevitibaly eaten by a Chain-Chomp. Yippee." CELL IN A PRISON CELL Shortly after last week's story broke, we got word from our sources that Piccolo's drink was. The West City's Police Department investigated the scene, finding a white, powdery substance in Piccolo's mai tai. After it went through Forensics, it was revealed that heroin was the substance. Security footage reveals that it was Perfect Cell who was behind it. Piccolo then filed a 1,000,000,000 Zeni lawsuit against him, winning in court and receiving a whopping 135,000,000,000 Zeni compensation. Cell was sentenced to 100,000 years in prison for drug-trafficking and attempted murder on the Judge, Jury, and Baillifs. INGENIUM MURDER INVESTIGATION Tensei Iida, Pro-Hero who retired shortly after an accident that left him paralized in a Hospital bed, was found dead on January 22, 2020. His death was a result of asphyxiation by cheese slice. Foul play is suspected, but no fingers have been pointed. The Police are investigating, in which one officer is Tensei's younger brother, Tenya. GREEN BEAN NARROWLY ESCAPES A young Namekian named Dende was walking home on Tuesday when he was attacked. He managed to escape, and had Piccolo, a fellow Namekian, call the Galactic Patrol to capture who tried to harm him. "It was so scary!" ''Dende told us in an exclusive interview. ''"I have always looked over my shoulder, ever since my brother, Cargo, was killed. All I saw was a flash of light, and I ran as quick as I could! It's a miracle I didn't trip on my dress!" ''The suspect is currently unknown, but we will let you know as soon as our News Team finds out. 'Advertisement: Do you ever have that itch that just won't go away? You scratch and scratch, but it just continues to itch.' 'That's why the brains behind Nomu Skincare have developed a special formula for the fiercest of rashes. Made with burdock root powder, honey, and aloe, to soothe and heal your awful, painful dry skin. Try A.F.O Lotion for yourself, and experience the difference.' '''IN MEMORY OF BRICE ARMSTRONG' Brice Weeks. Armstrong was born on January 3, 1936 in Dallas, Texas. He worked for FUNimation on several popular series, and was a Voice Actor from 1978-2009. He was the voice of the popular characters, Captain Ginyu and Lord Slug in Dragon Ball Z, and the Narrator in Dragon Ball. He was Tohru Honda's Grandfather in Fruits Basket, Tim Marcoh in Fullmetal Alchemist, Chairmen Victor in Blue Gender, and he was the voice of several characters in Yu Yu Hakusho, Lupin the 3rd, and Case Closed. He married Marianna Ash-Armstrong in 1966, and stayed with her until he passed away on January 10th, 2020. He was 84, and had 6 children. Advertisement: Use Dr. Lychee Wart Remover! It can get rid of the most disgusting and cocky wart you can imagine! '' ''It worked for Vegeta, and it can work for you! On sale now for only 1,000 Zeni! ''Call now, and you will receive Dr. Lychee's lip balm for free, just pay shipping and handling! ''Dr. Lychee's lip balm can hydrate the most dry and chapped lips!'' '''TEA TIME WITH UNCLE IROH Welcome back, my Friends.It's me, your Uncle Iroh. ...Alright, I'm not technically YOUR Uncle, but still, think of me as one, okay?! My Nephew won't respect his dear old Uncle, so now I'm your Uncle! Now, let's see what I've got. Here is a good one. "Yī fēn gēngyún, yī fēn shōuhuò", or, "If one does not plow, there will be no harvest". What it means is work hard and you will win at life! Do or do not, there is no try! (....What was that, Fenn? Wrong line? You say that even though I'm old and wise, I'm not Yoda? Okay.) What I am trying to say is if you don't put effort into your tea, it'll be bitter and bland and gross. No one wants THAT! Now, I will enjoy my cup of Pu'er Tea and a nice sandwich. See you next time, my dear Nieces and Nephews! IN THE WORKSHOP WITH BULMA AND NONI Bulma: Hello, Folks! We'll be having some special guests on this episode, straight from from Vale! Oh, look! Their plane is arriving now! HEY! Noni: Hello again! It’s me, CakePopCos! I can’t be a pro hero, because I apparently don’t have a quirk, so Fenn, PROGRAM ME ONE!! Fenn: Heheh. Just because my Quirk is minor coding, I'm afraid I cannot do that. Bulma: Anyways, our THREE guests today are Mei Hatsume, Penny Polendina, and Ruby Rose! Penny: Salutations~ Ruby: Hiya! Ruby Rose, here! I am keeping an eye on ol' Penny, here! Gotta keep her from trying to challenge Android 17 and 18 to a fight! Penny: Ruby, I told you, there is no need. I’m combat ready! Hatsume: How does she work anyways? Can you be taken apart? How are your lasers generated? Ooh…. I’m so exiteddd!!! Ruby: Oh! Mei Hatsume is here, too! Qrow thought that she would be a pain. Noni: can we ''please ''act normal? The camera is ''on! ON ''I tell you! Anyways- hey, point that camera back at me, mister. NOW- our topic today is supporting items and weapons. Hatsume, take it away. Hatsume: Really? So here are my babies, this one will be 50,000 yen when it comes out- why are looking at me like that, Noni? Why- ohhh… Yeah. Support Items, well, help support the abilities of the user. Ruby: Take Crescent Rose for example! My child helps me launch myself into the air, and is also streamlined for when I use my Petal Burst! Penny: And look at that nice little figurine of you that Bulma is holding, Ruby! Ruby: Wait! I didn't know that you were supposed to menton that yet, Penny! Hatsume: Oh, that is indeed very nice! I wonder how hard that was to make? Ooooohhhhh! I wanna poke it! Penny: But what if it has an aura like me? What if Noni donated her's to it and made it have a soul? Noni: STOP GOOFING OFF! IT DOES NOT HAVE A SOUL! Bulma: Stop being so uptight! This is a comedy show! Ruby: Comedy? Then I guess I ROSE to the occasion! Noni: You know what? I’m out. I have math homework to finish. And I have somewhere else to be. Penny: Where? Noni- ANYWHERE OTHER THAN HERE! Also, Bulma. Show the camera the Ruby replica I made that Penny so graciously spoiled . DO. NOT. BREAK. IT. I’m out. Bye! Penny: Well that was eventful. Hatsume: I wonder what other inventions she has! Bulma:...Okaaaaay??? That got heated. If you look h- DANG IT, VEGETA! POINT THE CAMERA AT THE FIGURE, NOT GOKU! Vegeta: Don't boss me, Woman! Fire Fox News Channel: Episode 3! Category:Blog posts